Stubborn
by FlyWithMeToNeverland
Summary: "Daisy loved him unconditionally... even if he was being a prick. And Blane loved everything about her... even if she was quite bossy." A collection of one-shots written by yours truly surrounding Blane and Daisy. Blane/Daisy pairing, with a side of Rose/Blane/Daisy friendship.


I scowl at her as her smirking face was swallowed by the slamming lift doors shutting, and I feel Rose grin at me as she makes some excuse and leaves the room. Lenny has been gone for ten minutes straight, and it's a little awkward, as I'm left alone in the room with Blane. I sigh and turn my back to him, approaching the boom box I've always kept in the corner in the hopes of turning up some music to help myself relax, but then I feel something that stops me straight in my tracks; a pair of muscular arms winding around my waist and pulling me back into the solid, toned chest that I'd been fantasising about all morning.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" Blane whispers in my ear, sending shivers rippling down my spine. I unconsciously lean back into his embrace as his fingers ghost over the slight bit of exposed skin in the gap between my jeans and the leather jacket that I'm wearing. "Because that would mean less fun for the both of us, wouldn't it, Daisy?" I shudder as his breath tickles my ear, and I look up at him through my lashes.

"What are you doing, Blane?" I ask him quietly, hoping that he continues talking, his even breath ghosting over the skin of my neck.

"I'm trying to convince you to admit that you like me," he murmurs, his breath becoming heavier. "And it looks like it's working on you, love." I give a sigh of content and watch his brown eyes lock onto mine, and I wind my hands up to clasp over his own. "Daisy…"

"Blane…" I mock teasingly, an idea bursting in my mind at the thought of sweet, beautiful revenge.

I turn in his embrace so that his arms are locked at my lower back, his hands hovering over my bum, and I reach up and wrap my arms languidly around his shoulders; he stiffens, but I lower my hands to start working the tension out of the taut muscles there. He groans and watches me with his large brown eyes that I could never say no to. "Of course, it wouldn't matter if I liked you or not," I continue, leaning in closer; he leans in too, attempting to catch my lips, but I lean slightly lower and brush my lips teasingly over the sensitive, soft skin of his neck.

He shifts, attempting to move away, but I keep him in place. I dance my lips towards the bottom of his throat, and he groans slightly, his arms tightening around my waist. "Because you'd never have a chance with someone like me anyway," I tell him softly, and the vibration of my voice against his throat has him dropping his head forward onto my shoulder and burying his nose into my hair; I can tell that he is listening to my voice with rapt attention, and I smirk inwardly.

"Come on, Daisy," he tells me softly, and I smile softly. "Don't be such a tease."

"I'll try not to lead you on," I tease him, grinning, unbeknownst to him. But I am certain that I can feel a small, crooked smile on his face spreading over my shoulder.

I brush my lips up the column of his throat, leaving small kisses and nibbles here and there, heavy enough so that he can feel them but light enough so that they tease him more than slightly; he groans and I feel a shudder of delight rush through me as it vibrates on my shoulders. "Blane," I say suddenly, looking up from his neck; he gives a slight noise at the loss of my lips, "there's something I need to tell you."

"Anything, Daisy." His baritone cracks halfway through the sentence, and I wipe off my smirk as I pull back, keeping my arms around his shoulders and pushing the lower half of my body against his, my upper half leaning away from him so that he holds up my body weight.

I smile softly at him, locking my green eyes onto his and feeling a grin stretch over my face. "I kinda like you, Blane Whittaker."

He grins back. "I kinda like you too, Daisy Miller," he breathes back to me, and aims to hug me again, but I push myself onto my tiptoes to press a hard kiss to his lips.

I can tell he's surprised, but he soon becomes more enthusiastic, opening my lips and sliding his tongue through. I smile and push up to my full height, my arms tightening and my tongue now battling with his. I moan as his hands roam down towards my hips, flexing there before reaching up and tangling themselves in my hair; I push my hands down his arms, feeling the muscles on his upper arms and travelling down his biceps towards his waist, where my arms wrap around to band at the back.

"Daisy," he breathes when we run out breath, leaning his forehead against mine and grinning his crooked smile back at me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?"

I feel a smile stretch out over my face and I lean in and press a swift, firm kiss to his lips before pulling back and grinning right back at him; he looks so hopeful and so happy that I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be in that moment. His dark hair is messy and his lips are bruised and he looks so handsome and so gorgeous for a moment that I'm dazed, stuck, frozen, grinning back at him like the loser that I am.

"What?" I ask, gaining my wit back. "Did you feel the need to score more man points because I was the one who told you first?"

"Yeah," he admits, and I smile widely at him.

"Just between us," I tell him, leaning back in and pressing another light kiss to the gap between his neck and chin; he shudders and stiffens, but then I pull back and smile at him. "You've got plenty of man points in my books, Blane."

"Good," he whispers back.

"And… by the way… yes," I whisper, and he leans in to catch the sentence as it falls from my lips.

A grin breaks out over his face bigger than I've ever seen and he pulls away, grabs me around the waist and twirled me around in the air. "I knew you loved me," he says smugly as he puts me down, and I laugh.

I arch a brow at him. "How do you know that I'm not going out with you because of pity?" I ask him, and he shakes his head, grinning.

"Then what was all that seduction about, huh?" he contradicts, knowing that I know that he knows that I was joking with him.

"Touché, lover boy."

And then we laugh, tipping back and grinning at each other. I know that we must look a sight – my hair is probably messy, thanks to Blane's hands tugging at my scalp… not that I'm complaining, and my lips are most likely bruised – and I know that his lips are bruised and the juncture just underneath his jaw has a single, red love bite there.

I smirk as I reach behind me, picking up the remote on the desk for my boom box, and switch it on as he draws me closer by waist and kisses me firmly again. Dropping the remote, I let my hands roam up his body and to his hair, tugging on his scalp teasingly as I bite down on his lip and give it a gentle tug.

Man I loved that boy.


End file.
